Fin del juego
by yume25sora
Summary: Ambos se habían amado durante mucho tiempo, más del que se imaginaban. Sin embargo, su orgullo les impedia confesar sus sentimientos. Sharkkan se ha cansado de esto y tras un incidente ya no puede ocultar sus emociones... (Mal summary) YamurahaxSharkkan


** Hola hola**

**Soy Yume y vengo con mi nuevo desafío con Natsukikocchi XD**

**Ella al fin fue buena y me dio una pareja que me gustaba**

**Lamentablemente no logre hacerlo muy bien T-T**

**Aún asi espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Fin del juego

Se amaban.

Por mucho tiempo se habían querido, probablemente desde que eran niños. Sin embargo, el orgullo de ambos los forzaba a esconder sus sentimientos.

Pero ya no valía la pena tratar de ocultarlo, hasta los más pequeños gestos delataban sus verdaderas emociones; miradas discretas, sonrisas cómplices y sutiles sonrojos; Ya todos los generales y Sinbad eran conscientes de ello, por lo que solamente esperaban que algún día se dignaran a estar juntos de una vez por todas.

No obstante, la bruja y el espadachín no hallaban necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos. Cada vez que estaban a solas, una que otra caricia surgía entre ellos; tomarse las manos, dulces abrazos, etc.

La soledad era la mayor cómplice en su amor impronunciable. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo ellos comenzaron a desear más que tan solo pequeños contactos entre ellos. Sharkkan ansiaba acariciar la cabellera azulada de la maga, besar sus labios rosa y sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya. Por otro lado, Yamuraiha quería estar entre los fuertes brazos del albino, sentir el roce de sus manos en su piel, y escuchar los latidos de su corazón mientras se abrazaban febrilmente.

Se amaban.

Sin embargo, como ya habíamos dicho antes, no eran capaces de decir sus sentimientos y preferían continuar con su relación usual. Pero, Sharkkan no fue capaz de seguir con aquel absurdo juego de miradas discretas por mucho más tiempo.

Un día, tras ver a un grupo de hombres tratando de coquetear con la peliazul (quien amablemente trataba de evadirlos). El espadachín no pudo aguantar sus celos, y enfurecido, se abrió paso entre ellos para llevarse a la muchacha consigo de un solo jalón de brazo.

La bruja no comprendía lo que ocurría. Trataba dificultosamente de seguirle el paso al espadachín que la arrastraba a toda velocidad por los pasillos del palacio de Sindria. Estaba tan confundida como irritada.

¡Sh-sharkkan! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba algo sorprendida e incluso molesta, por lo que estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión (como era normal entre ambos)

El albino no contestó ninguna de las interrogantes de Yamuraiha. Continuaba su paso firme y apresurado, ignorando completamente las protestas que esta le hacia.

De alguna manera, ambos llegaron al estudio de la maga. Sharkkan se dignó a soltar la muñeca de la maga una vez adentro de la habitación. No obstante, en vez de responder las reprimendas de esta. Sujeto el mentón de Yamuraiha y le deposito un dulce beso en aquellos labios vírgenes con los que siempre había fantaseado.

La bruja quedo atónita.

Para alguien que nunca había tenido ningún hombre en sus veinticinco años de vida, esta situación era como un sueño. Podía sentir el calor de los labios del albino penetrando en los suyos, el choque entre sus alientos y la humedad de la lengua que se había entrometido dentro de su boca y jugueteaba con la suya. Una corriente estática la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

La mente de Yamuraiha estaba en blanco. Se olvidaba de respirar mientras se besaban y su cuerpo estaba a merced del espadachín quien la acariciaba con ternura; su cabello, su rostro, su espalda; No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, tras años viviendo con ese absurdo juego de miradas discretas, al fin podía sentir a aquel hombre a su lado. Sin embargo, tras recuperar un poco la claridad de sus pensamientos, la bruja decidió no quedarse atrás y de manera improvista, colocó sus labios sobre el cuello de Sharkkan, besándolo una y otra vez.

El albino dio un sobresalto ante aquella inesperada jugada de su compañera y tras ver la sonrisa traviesa que esta le dedicaba. Comprendió que ya nada podía detenerlos en aquel momento.

Se amaron durante horas, el sol se escondió dejándolos iluminados únicamente por la luna.

Se amaban.

Por años lo hicieron, y finalmente. Tan solo por unos simples celos, ambos dejaron a un lado su orgullo y el estúpido jueguito , dando un paso a delante en su relación. Suena tonto, pero aquello significaba algo tan grande que pocos podrían entenderlo.

Sharkkan…- dijo la maga mientras se abrazaban.

¿Qué ocurre Yamu?- pregunto el otro acariciándole el rostro

…Te amo…- dijo completamente sonrojada.

…Yo igual…- respondio con una radiante y seductora sonrisa- Ahora nunca más te dejare ir de mis brazos.

* * *

**Bueno y aquí termina **

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque en realidad me costo hacer este fic**

**(mi imaginación no me ayudó mucho que digamos)**

**Se que la parte del juego era como de esas parejas que te desesperan, pero**

**Preferí dejarlo así nomas :P**

**Alguna review? **

**(Tsukiko, se que no salio tan bien este fic, pero no dejes de darme hetero T-T, te lo imploro)**


End file.
